The Looney Tunes Show Meets Pac-Man
This is a Looney Tunes Show crossover TV movie. The plot goes were Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck mett Pac-Man & his family wile Wile E. Coyote teams up with Mezmeron & the Ghost Monsters and they try to catch Road Runner wile he has a race with Pac-Man. Transcript Bugs: Eh. Daffy. I'm bored. Do you have anything to do? Daffy: How about we visit Lola's little brother Mike Bunny? Bugs: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (From outside) Tina: What was that? Lola: It sounded like a drunken cat with its tail cut off. (inside) Bugs: We should go to the park. That can give us something to do. (At the park Daffy is playing on the slides as Bugs is on a bench reading a book, as Pac-Man approches) Pac-Man: I need food. For family! Oooo! Fried rabbit! Waka waka waka waka! (He tries to eat Bugs but spits him out) Pac-Man: Dang your are nasty! Your not a very healthy rabbit! Bugs: Aaaaah! Who are you? Pac-Man: You don't know who I am? Bugs: No! Pac-Man: Hey Pepper, this rabbit dosn't know me! Ms. Pac-Man: Well we don't know who he is! Bugs: Eh I'm Bugs Bunny & this is Daffy Duck! Daffy: What did it miss? (Later we see Wile E. Coyote chasing the Road Runner in the park) Road Runner: Meep Meep! (We see the Ghost Monsters come from the other side) Clyde: Look out you guys! (The ghosts get ran over by the Road Runner until Wiley comes to a stop) Wiley: Darn it Clyde! You just made me loose him. Clyde: Its not our fault Wiley. We have the same luck as you! Wiley: Only me & Pac-Man are like, best friends. We met in 1998. Inky: Thats a ling time. Even before SpongeBob came out! Clyde: Shut up you idiot! Wiley: Sence you guys have nothing to do can you help me catch that blasted Road Runner? Pinky: Gee Clyde. We could help him scence we have nothing else to do. Clyde: Oh, alright. Blinky: Idk Clyde. We might get blown yup too. Clyde: Don't make dum remarks! (Later) Bugs: Oh yeah. I remember you guys now. I played the games back in 1984. They were fun! Daffy: Ya. And I licked one of thoes machines! Pac-Man: What!? Ok thats a little wierd! So what show are you 2 from? Bugs: Looney Tunes. Pac-Man: Like Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner? Daffy: You know them!? But you never knew us! Pac-Man: I hardly have time to watch TV when thoes ghosts are always chasing me then I chase them it goes randomly! (Lola comes in) Lola: O my gosh! ITS MS. PAC-MAN! I remeber playing that! Can I have your autograph!!!!??? Ms. Pac-Man: Uh, sure. Bugs: Eh, thats Lola. I like her but shes crazy! Pac-Man: Uh huh. (TV bulleten comes up) Man: The big race is cancled untill the Road Runner can find another racing partner. Sonic the Hedgehog just called in sick! Bugs; Uh oh! We need someone to race against the bird! Pac-Man: Hey! I can! Daffy: But your not even fast! Pac-Man: If I have a speed chip added into me then I'm really fast! Ms. Pac-Man: Me too. Bugs: Ehhh. Well then lets do it doc! (At Mezmerons Lair) Mezmeron: Well. What do you want skinny coyote. I don't have all day! Wiley: Well Mr. Mezmeron Sir. I can't ever catch this Road Runner. (sobs) I'm sorry. (Sheds tears) I need your Ghost Monsters to help me please! I NEED THAT BIRD REALLY BADLLY! (sobbing). Mez; Stop your blubbering. I'll let them help you! Wiley: Yay! Or as the Road Runner would say! Beep Beep! Thats British! (At the day of the race) Ms. Pac-Man: Are you ready to race Pacy? Pac-Man: I sure am. With that chip & extra power pellets I know I can go as fast as Road can. (runs) Ms. Pac-Man: Me & the rabbit & duck will be in the audiance Pacy! Wiley: Ok you guys. This is were the Road Runner is racing! All we need to do is wait somewere & grab him! Or something like that! Sue: Ok. Are you ready Pinky! Pinky: I'm ready as I'll ever be! Man: Ladies & gentalmen! Introducing a race. Now coming to the starting line! The Road Runner! (Road runs to the line) Wiley: There he is! (laughs evily) (The ghosts laugh evily) Wiley: Shut up! They might hear you! Man: And...Pac-Man! (He runs to the line) Clyde: What! That Pac-Fink is in the race too! Sorry coyote. But we need to catch Pac-Man! Wiley: Wait up you morons! Man: On your marks get set! Go! (They run off) Road: Meep Meep! Pac-Man: Wakakakakakakakakaka! Wiley: I'm not taking any chances! I will catch that bird! Road: Meep Meep! Meep Meep! (Wiley chases after Road but then falls off a cliff) Wiley: Darn. Pac-Man: Wakakakakakakakakaka! Oh no! Its the Ghost Monsters Clyde; You'll never get away! Uh oh. (The Ghosts are standing next to the edge of a cliff as the Road Runner runs behinds them) Road: Meep Meep! Ghosts: Aaaahhhhh!!!! (They fall off a cliff & land on the coyote) Inky: Oooo. I don't feel so good. (he barfs all over Clyde) Clyde: Gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE........ (Clyde strangles Inky) (back at the seats) Bugs: Eh guys. I think something might go wrong at some point so, I'm gunna go see what might happen. Ms. Pac-Man, make sure you keep Daffy out of trouble. Ms. Pac-Man: Ummm. Ok. Daffy: I'm not as much trouble as you might think ya know! (Back on the track Wiley & the ghosts are ready to launch 2 giant rocks in the air as Pac-Man and Road come zooming up) Road: Meep Meep! Meep! Pac-Man: (laughing) (The gosts & Wiley launch the rocks in the air and they bounce back at them) Wiley: I need to try something more complecated. (Wiley is seen putting bird seed on the road wile the gosts put power pellets on the road) Road: Meep Meep! (eats bird seed) Pac-Man: Oh boy. A power pellet snack (eats them) (Wiley throws a bomb at them) Wiley & the Ghosts; (laughing evily) (Inky looks over) Wiley: Get down you! He'll see us! Inky: Don't you mean they! Wiley: I'm not after Pac-Man! I'm after the Road Runner! (Wiley looks up & sees that the bomb bounced back & it blows Wiley up turning him into a pile of ash) (Wiley is then seen about to push a rock off a cliff) Pac-Man: Wakakakakakaka Road: Meep Meep! Meep! (Wiley pushes the rock but it just floats in midair) Wiley: No! Thats not possible! (He starts jumping on the rock as the ghosts help & they both fall) Mezmeron: Thoes ghosts are not winning at all. I'll catch Pac-Man & that beeping bird myself. The bird for that coyote for sure! (He build a trap in the road) Road; Meep Meep! (he falls in) Mez: I got the bird! Won't that coyote be so pround of me! (Road tried to find a way out) Road: Meep Meep? Mez: You can't get out now! Your traped! Road; Meep! Bugs: Eh whats up doc? Ya know you are not a part of this right? Mez: Whoare you!? Pac-Man: (with a rope) Thats Bugs Bunny! And I'm gunna finish this thing! (he drops the rope & lets Road out) Pac-Man: Ok now Road! Lets finish this thing! Road: Meep Meep! (They run off) Mez: Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Bugs: Finders keepers loosers weepers doc! (laughs) Mez: Why you.......!!!!!!!! Wiley: Now all I have to do is play dead! (He holds up asighn saying "I'm Dead" as Pac-Man runs on but Road stops thinking he is dead) Road: M-meep Meep. (sobs) Wiley: Ha! Fooled ya! I'm not dead! (he grabs Road) Road; Meep! (holds up a sighn saying "Help" as Nellie Runner ninja kicks Wiley) Nellie: Meep Meep! (kisses Road as he runs off with hearts floating over him) Road: Meep Meep! (catches up with Pac-Man) Pac-Man: Were almost there! Road: Meep! Man: And here they come to the finish line! Clyde: Were gunna chomp you this time Pac-Man! (they chomp him) Man: And the winner is the Road.......Wait. The Road Runner has stoped in frount of the finish line? And now hes running back!? (Road drops power pellets in Pac-Man's mouth) Pac-Man: Thanks pal. Ghosts: P-p-p-pac power!!!!!! (Pac-Man eats the ghosts) Pac-Man: Now lets finish this thing! Man: And the winner is.......they crossed the finish line at the same time! Its a tie its a tie!!!!!!!!!!! (crowd cheers) Pac-Man: Nice job man! Road: Meep Meep! Wiley: Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde & Sue! You guys are fired from catching that bird! Inky: But it was fun! (sobs) Wiley: Whatever! Mike Bunny: I know what will help! (he barfs on Wiley) Wiley: Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!! WHY YOU LITTLE....!!!! (he strangles Mike) Lola: Hey! You let go of my brother! Are you ok Mikey!? (she hugs Mike) Mike; (chokes) Not so tight please! Wiley: (starts crying) I'LL NEVER CATCH THAT ROAD RUNNER NEVER! (sobbing) Road: (looks over Wileys shoulder) Meep Meep! (he runs off with Pac-Man) Porky: T-t-t-thats All Folks! THE END Cast Doctor Bugs as Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Blinky, Pinky Teleram as Daffy Duck, Mezmeron, Porky Pig MrJoshbumstead as Road Runner, Clyde, Inky, Mike Bunny Wikidude1234 as Pac-Man DisneyCartoonKing557 as The Man KitKat1894 as Lola Bunny, Ms. Pac-Man Tirivia Pac-Man has also been referenced in The Looney Tunes Show (fanon episodes). Category:Movies Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Adventure